Dreamlover
by The Little Rose
Summary: Shinji has been feeling like there's no one that'll ever love him, until his body slowly becomes attracted to who he thinks is the one. Shonen-ai/Yaoi Don't read if you don't like it. :P


* * *

. Dreamlover

Um, well, this fic is based off of the lyrics to the song Dreamlover by Mariah Carey, it just talks about the dream for a good guy or girl and I sorta feel that it's Shinji's song? In a way, eh, let's just move on. I have this on FFN, which will have one extra chapter, and if you want that one than click the link in the spoiler.

Ships: Bishieshipping, The rest shall be revealed in time

Warnings: Swearing, angst, suggestive moments, some violence

Names

Shinji = Paul

Gen = Riley

Reiji = Reggie

* * *

"Anything is better than chores," Shinji garbled to himself as he walked into the bright yellow fluffy bakery. It had always been here, but it was recently re-opened after the owner decided to restructure the place. Shinji heard about its new name in the newspaper, Gen's Hot Buns™

"The coloring here is too blissful," Shinji stepped in line and stood still. Shinji was a rather short man and had purple hair that draped over him and the bangs ended just before the eyebrows. Most of the times he was frowning, or even angry. His eyebrows always seemed to be close together. The rest of him was ordinary, plain clothes, plain skin, plain, unadorned, Shinji.

He peered up and ahead to see the cashier, he was wearing a colorful hat, blue, green, many hues at once. His deep blue eyes seen to open up the worlds of other around him, he wore a blue apron and a white t-shirt behind it. Shinji found his name tag and read it softly to himself, "Gen."

"Hello, I am the person who inherited this store; Gen," Shinji was then disinterested, and he looked at the menu attached to the counter where his hand was placed, "I'll have a Blue-Berry Muffin"

"Is that all?"

Shinji was gazing at the menu when he spoke up, embarrassed that he kept the worker waiting, "uh, yes."

"Okay," Gen smiled and handed him the muffin, Shinji, being as distracted as he was today accidently grabbed his hand.

Gen curved the side and giggled. "excuse me, valued patron. Unless you ordered my hand, I cannot let have it, please, take the muffin instead" Shinji began to shrink, he was so humiliated. He took the muffin, apologized and thanked the man before he hurriedly exited the store.

"Wow, I wonder if he'll ever show up again," Gen began to think out loud.

* * *

"I have to find a place to hide," Shinji thought, he found a tree and decided to pass his humiliation onto it.

Shinji quickly escaped to the tree, and walked behind there where he saw a very tan blonde guy being crushed by a pale white-haired man.

"oh, Bakura, you're doing a great job!" The man underneath Bakura said

"Almost there Marik," Bakura threw himself forward with a huge thrust.

"OH SWEET JESUS ON CRACK!" Shinji ran home screaming, on the way he passed many lovers from his high school.

"There's that Satoshi kid making out with Hajime kid. There's That Shigeru kid and that robotics teacher hugging, what was his name, uh, Matis-Sensei, and Harley and Masoto? That's new" Shinji thought.

He turned onto Fullworth drive and began to run up the hill, "why do I live at the top of the hill…" he panted as he strolled up the steep hill.

"Almost there, he won't notice me," Shinji's eyes lightened up. They were quickly darkened by his brother, Reiji standing there angrily, his hands on his hips, he looked like he was ready to make hell.

"Where the hell have you been?" Reiji said, he lightly slapped Shinji on the forearm.

Shinji stuttered, "I have been worried sick about you, I almost called the police," Reiji was in no mood.

Shinji turned soft, something he often was around family or ones he considered to close too, "…sorry…"

Reiji came over and hugged him, "it's okay, at least your safe, I did your chores for you"

"Joy," Shinji added sarcastically.

"What's wrong, has it been…" Reiji was cut off.

"Yes" Shinji looked down at the flooring, he never realized the patter on the bright lavender plush carpet with dark purple outlining, it was an heart, part of the bottom where the two segments met were omitted, and it looked like it was melting, Shinji began to blush.

"For someone that doesn't seem flamboyant at first, he certainly is flamboyant, and camp, or at least that's how Reiji styles his home," Shinji decided mentally. Shinji then realized that if he didn't pay attention, more hell would arrive.

"…We need to straighten your sexuality out." Reiji ended his speech with that sentence,

Shinji laughed at the sentence, "what a pun"

Reiji glared, "Shut up!" he snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are anyways?"

"…" Shinji knew exactly what question he was asking brothers are always in synch, or that's how he grew up, he began thinking, he never liked a girl, but then again there were limited choices, he never felt attracted to a guy, maybe a little flustered around some cute ones…is that a crush?

"Straight?" Shinji asked, and answered at the sane time.

Reiji always disdained how he can answer a question like this it's one of his pet peeves, "really, than why are all these yaoi magazines, doushinji, even manga and anime doing underneath your bed, it's like San Francisco met Anime in there," Reiji was openly gay, and apparently found love in a region called Hoenn, he never talked about him though, but why make a remark like this, Shinji pondered.

"Gay?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah it would look so, I have some pretty-" Reiji's deep compassion and understanding was cut off abruptly by an annoyed Shinji.

"No I don't want your pedo friends," Shinji walked towards his bedroom, he needed some Yaoi action after today's events.

"Fine, but I am getting you a boyfriend," Reiji teased

Shinji's feet trailed along the carpet in the hallway, "I now know who I am, " he smiled, "but I have a long way go, until I can smile"

* * *

TheLittleRose: Ohjoy, finally I finish, yeah uh, leave a review, and I'll reply and post the other chapter soon. Ohjoy.


End file.
